


I can explain

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, FebuWhump2021, M/M, Magic Reveal, Merthur - Freeform, Whump, i still dont fully know how to tag, its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: merlin uses his magic to save arthur, and in doing so injures himself and reveals his magic to arthur
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	I can explain

“ARTHUR!” Merlin shouts, throwing his hand out. His eyes flash golden and the bandits around Arthur all fly away, hitting trees or rocks, and falling unconscious. 

Merlin meets Arthur’s eyes, right as a bandit sneaks up behind him and stabs him. 

Merlin feels the breath leave him as he falls to the ground, blood soaking the forest floor. 

***

Merlin woke up with a stabbing pain in his stomach. 

He groans and tries to sit up, before being forcefully pushed back down. 

“Art-Arthur?” Merlin asks, breath coming short. 

“What the hell, Merlin?” Arthur demands. Merlin flinches, his memories coming back. 

“Arthur, I can explain-”

“Save it, Merlin! Why didn’t you tell me you had magic?” Arthur asks. 

“Uther raised you to be a perfect copy of him. At first I didn’t know if you would turn me in or not, and then I just got used to hiding in the shadows. I wanted to tell you, I really did.” Merlin explains, the weight that has been on his chest getting lighter. 

“Then why didn’t you? I get it at first, but after my father’s death, you didn’t think that maybe I wouldn’t turn you in?”

“I didn’t… I didn’t know for sure.” Merlin admits, closing his eyes. 

Arthur frowns, before standing up and walking away. 

Merlin sighs, tears gathering in his eyes. 

He knew this would happen. He just didn’t think it would be so soon. 

***

_ Damnit!  _ Arthur curses, kicking at the grass. 

He should have  _ known _ , he should have paid more attention to Merlin. 

And now Merlin could be dying, and what was Arthur doing. 

Panicking in the middle of a forest. 

Arthur heads back to their campsite to find Merlin fast asleep, worry lines etched into his forehead. 

Arthur couldn’t believe he thought for a second that Merlin was anything more than his loyal servant and friend. 

Arthur sits down next to Merlin and pulls his cape over him. 

“We’ll talk in the morning.” Arthur says. 

***

Merlin wakes up pressed against Arthur. 

He jolts backward, before crying out in pain. 

“What is it?” Arthur jumps up, pulling out his sword. “I’m ready!” Merlin forces out a laugh, and Arthur looks down. 

“Are you okay?” Arthur asks, kneeling down next to him. Merlin hissed as he sat up. 

“It’s fine. I’ve had worse.” 

Arthur does a double take. “I’m sorry, you’ve had worse?” 

Merlin shrugs, and Arthur reconsiders just how much Merlin has been helping.

“Look, Merlin. I’m sorry for running off. It was a lot of new information, and I handled it poorly.”

“Forgiven.” Merlin says. He holds out his hand for Arthur to shake, but Arthur brushes past the hand and wraps Merlin in a hug, careful of his wound. 

“Please never do anything like that again?”

“What, endanger my own life to save yours. That’s a normal afternoon for me.” 

“ _ Mer _ lin.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll be careful”

“Thank you.”

“How long is this hug going to last?” Merlin asks, chuckling softly. 

Arthur blushes and pulls away. 

“I’m glad you told me.”

“Me too.” 


End file.
